shockwavefandomcom-20200214-history
USA Superweapons General Alexis Alexander
= Alexis Alexander = General Alexis Alexander is a 4-star general in the US Marine Corps during the War against the GLA. Information As a logistics staffer in the Second Korean War, Alexander attracted the notice of her superiors with her ability to acquire almost anything. Alexander harnessed this ability further to win a scholarship, followed by a long and distinguished career in the Marines. During the earlier stages of the GLA conflict, Alexander developed a tiered system of defenses that did not allow a single strike on her supply columns. Alexander became known for her strong emphasis on resource acquisition and defense in the early stages of a conflict, going on the offensive only when she has overwhelming firepower that was untouchable by the enemy.1 The 42 year old2 General Alexander is stationed at Camp Franklin, Belfast, Maine, USA, with the Class Number 07121969-HB.1 Army Units * TBA Buildings * TBA Limitations * TBA General's powers * TBA Generals challenge Alexander can create a very stable economy and build up a large amount of special weapons and defensive structures quicker than most generals, the price on the particle cannon is slashed in half for her, $2500 instead of the usual $5000. This makes her more than capable of spamming super weapon after super weapon at her opponents, easily destroying structures and large clusters of units. Alexander's Aurora Alpha Bombers drop miniature fuel air bombs on targets, doing incredible damage. Colonel Burton is a lot cheaper (-20%). Her patriot batteries are augmented with EMP capabilities, allowing her the ability to demobilize any vehicle that comes within range and killing helicopters instantly. Her power plants give her around 300% more power when upgraded, even more than Townes's power plants can achieve. However, even she has a number of weaknesses. She is unable to build heavy armored vehicles to confront the other generals, and her defenses are very ineffective against infantry (although this problem could be solved by adding Pathfinder). While her super weapon is incredibly cheap, it requires multiple uses or multiple buildings and the 4 minutes charge to destroy a base or a large army, so a single super weapon match will render her 50% discount useless (therefore you must remove the restriction). She is also heavily dependent on her power grid. Because of the nature of her anti-air base defense, General Malcolm Granger has planes that can bypass the rockets fired by the EMP Patriot Systems. The player's and Alexander's bases are separated by islands, making it almost impossible to make a rush attack. To destroy all her defenses, you have to use artillery, aircraft, General's Powers or a super weapon. * For players who select any USA general, use the Chinook to strike infantry and vehicles on her base. One must build a Supply Center before striking. * For players who select any Chinese general, use the Helix to strike infantry and vehicles on her base. One must build an Air Field before striking. * All GLA generals start with the Sneak Attack General's power. This is because GLA does not have any producible aircraft. One must build a Tunnel Network or Toxin Network before striking. * A major weakness in Alexander's play style is that she falls prey to decoys. Placing scaffolding for structures forward of the base and then halting building once her Particle Cannons fire will cause her Particle Cannons to misfire over and over again. The player who uses this tactic will not have to worry about Particle Cannon strikes. * Generals should note that her Particle Cannon takes longer to charge up than a normal Particle cannon Meaning that if a rival USA general builds two particle cannons they could strike and destroy hers before it could even fire. Cut content * True to her title as the super weapon general, Alexander originally had access to two additional super weapon structures; the Tomahawk Storm and Cruise Missile Silo. Both are partially complete and can be placed in-game but do not function properly due to missing INI entries. * General Alexander also was supposed to have access to the Crusader Tank, the Paladin Tank and Point-Defense Drones, but they where removed because they probably did not fit her tactics but they can be coded back into the game through INI codingneeded. Behind the scenes * Actress Karina Thomas provided the images for General Alexander; her voice actress is Jeannie Elias. * The weapon shown in her picture is a Beretta 93R model with a flash suppressor. Strength's and weaknesses General Alexander can create a very stable economy and build up a large amount of special weapons and defensive structures quicker then most generals, the price on the particle cannon is 20% cheaper for her, $4000 instead of the usual $5000. This makes her more then capable of spamming superweapon after superweapon at her opponents, easily destroying structures and large clusters of units. Alexander's Aurora Alpha Bombers drop miniature fuel air bombs on targets, doing incredible damage. Colonel Burton is a lot cheaper (-20%). Her patriot batteries are augmented with EMP capabilities and the missiles come out all at once out of the 4 barrels, allowing her the ability to immobilize any vehicle that comes within range and downing helicopters instantly. Her power plants give her 300% more power when upgraded, even more than Towne's power plants can achieve. However, even she has a number of weaknesses. She is unable to build heavy armored vehicles to confront the other generals, and her defenses are very ineffective against infantry (although this problem could be solved by researching Pathfinder infantry). While her superweapon is incredibly cheap, it requires multiple uses or multiple buildings and the 4 minutes charge to destroy a base or a large army. She is also heavily dependent on her power grid. Because the EMP is ineffective against aircraft except when turning, thus aircraft can easily weave in and out of her EMP patriot systems without being touched.